WE will be there
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: sonfic i wrote a while ago and forgot about, it's about Don being down and Mikey is trying to make him feel better, enjoy :D


WE will be there 

One- shot- Donatello and Michelangelo 

Song fic- Lean on me by: Michel Musso

Donatello spent the last week and third sleepless night working on one of his projects. He was trying to find a way to make things float in mid are and even move or be controlled to fly around. Don thought if he could find a way for things to float, it could in a way make his family and his life better. He was working so hard on it he didn't realize the more he work the more he pushed himself away from his family and friends.

"What should we do?" asked Raph. All the turtles and master splinter stood outside Don's lab no one wanting to go into the intense room

"Your brother has strayed from himself, and us. And is losing his spirit, he needs someone to lean on, yet I will not help," splinter turned and walked back to his room to meditate

Don sat at his work table he stared at the parts for hours trying to think about a way to make it all work he had to do something good for his family, he needed to make up for past failures on his part, he thought this would be the perfect way.

As he stared at the broken parts, he felt angrier and angrier, and more frustrated by the second, finally with all the anger he had he stood up then with one arm swept it over the table, making everything go crashing to the ground, he felt useless to his team he was a terrible fighter, and couldn't use his brain to help to make up for his lack of fight.

As everything fell to the ground his brothers looked at each other confusedly and concernedly. And then ran into Don's lab.

"What happened are you okay?" asked Leo as he ran into the lab. The first thing he saw was Don standing back to the door, panting angrily, and everything scattered across the ground.

Don turned to his concerned and confused brothers "Ya I'm fine" he said through his teeth

"You don't seem fine to us" said Mikey

"I'm fine...just get out"

"But Don?" asked Leo

"JUST GET OUT, LEAVE" Don yelled back startling his brothers

"Okay, but if you need us we will be outside" said Leo sadly then walking back out the door followed by Raph and Mikey.

"We gota do something" said Raph once they were out of ears shot of Don's lab

"I know but what, someone should go talk to him" said Leo "A soft understanding soul" Leo then smiled at Raph

"That can easily cheer someone up" Raph smiled back understanding what he was indicating, then they both turned to Mikey with big grins

He looked back at Raph then Leo with a scared face that hated the staring, then he realized what they meant "OH NO, did you see him that's like suicide"

"Well then you're suicidal because you're going in" smiled Raph

"Why not Leo he's got the lectures, or even Raph and his brute force?" Mikey stuttered

"We don't think he would listen to anything more serious than him, and he doesn't look in the mood for force..." said Leo

"But laughter and a lighter scene of humour" said Raph grabbing Mike's Left arm, then Leo grabbed the right and started dragging him to the lab once again

"What do I do? What do I say?" Mike said unsure and scared

"I don't know loosen him up, make him smile, your good at that" said Raph

"Tell him we are here, talk to him" said Leo then pushing Mikey into the quiet room full of tension

"What do you want Michelangelo?" asked Don not happy or even turning around

"AHH HHMMM...I...I...so how's it going...you're inventing?" Mikey asked

"Its shit... now what do you want...what did you brake this time?" Don said dryly

"OHH that's harsh Don swearing, he is not happy" whispered Raph to Leo who where spying into the room

"Ya, this might even be hard for Mikey" Leo whispered back

"I haven't broken anything...lately...I just want to talk...What are you working on maybe I can help" said Mikey sadly

Don exhaled deeply, and then turned his chair to face his brother "Probably not. But it's a traveling device it can transport anyone or anything to another location, but it also will have a clocking device, so you will not be able to see it either"

"Sounds cool"

"Ya but I can't get it to work, I'm useless to this family" he turned the put his elbows on the table then putting his face in his hands

"What? What are you saying? You do stuff for this family"

"Ya fix things, I can't fight well, I can't make things to help, and I'm losing who I am"

Mikey looked at Don sadly, he couldn't believe what his brother was saying, he was probably the one who did the most in the family and home and out, no he wasn't the best fighter but he did other things to.

"**Lean on me  
>Lean on me" <strong>Mikey started to sing, Don lifted his head then turned to look at is brother****

then Mikey pointed his finger at his brother who was sitting in his chair**"[ Verse 1 ]  
>Don't you ever give up on your dreams<br>No matter how hard things around you seem  
>You gotta keep your head on what you do today<br>Keep holding on cause help is on the way" **Mikey grabbed Dons hand making him stand still frowning a bit****

**"When out of the blue  
>Your buddies appear they're like, instant friends and their mission is clear" <strong>Raph and Leo appeared in the door way smiling**  
>"Keep working together to make it all real<br>It's what you've been hoping all along you'd feel  
>Well you can lean on me" <strong>Mikey put his arm around Don, who just looked at him dryly ****

then Mikey gave the signal to Raph and Leo to sing to, they rolled their eyes and started singing the chorus with Mikey **"[ Chorus ]  
>Lean on me<br>When you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For, it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on" **Don sat down one his chair crossing his arms still a little cross****

Mikey rolled his eyes seeing Don his stubborn brother sit down**"[ Verse 2 ]  
>You can lean on me, to help you stand" <strong>Mikey pulled Donatello to his feet once again**  
>"You know I'll be right there, It's part of the plan<br>Together today, we'll get it done  
>At the end of the story, the victory is won<strong>

**No matter how simple this might sound  
>Helping someone else is where love is found<br>Just reach out your hand to show you care" **Don rolled his eyes at his little brotherwho was trying to make him happy, finally at that thought, Don showed a small smile holding his hands, to his little brother

"Well he's making Don Smile" said Leo to Raph who just laughed**  
><strong> 

"**The greatest gift is the one you share  
>Well you can lean on me" <strong>Mikey sangwith more enthusiasm****

**"[ Chorus ]  
>Lean on me<br>When you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For, it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on" **Leo and Raph joined in again, and Don also joined in smiling fully now****

The brothers then became one line, Leo at the end with his arm around Mikey who had his arm around Don who had his arm around Raph, and then they started swaying and smiling and singing as a group**"[ Bridge ]  
>(Just call)<br>Just call on me brother when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<strong>

**Just call on me (Just call)  
>Just call on me (You know you can call)<br>Just call on me (Just call)  
>Just call on me (Woo)" <strong>Mikey jumped out of theline then started dancing around his fully smiling brothers****

**"Oh oh, oh oh lean on me  
>Oh oh, oh oh lean on me" <strong>sang Donatello loudly ****

then the others sang again then Mikey sang the echo** "[ Chorus ]  
>Lean on me (Lean on me)<br>When you're not strong (Not so strong)  
>And I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)<br>I'll help you carry on (You know you gotta carry on)  
>For (Oh)<br>It won't be long (It won't be long)  
>Till I'm gonna need (Gonna need)<br>Somebody to lean on**

**Just call on me (Just call)  
>Just call on me (You know you can call)<br>Just call on me (Just call)  
>Just call on me"<strong>

They where once again smiling and laughing as the brothers they were. Don felt all the stress leave.

"I see everyone's together again, but I'm sad if there was a party why I was not invited" said Splinter in the doorway

The turtles looked back and forth from each other then started to laugh at their very lovable sensei.

The end


End file.
